


Saved

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Saved

The book falls with a quiet thud on the carpeted floor.

Lance turns his head to the side and sees Keith sleeping, his head tilted back on the cushion, mouth open and drooling already, his hands still poised as if he was still holding the book. A snore escapes his lips, such a non-Keith sound and it's enough to have Lance giggling.

He clasps a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound and carefully adjusts the blanket over Keith, tucking it neatly around his shoulders and spreading it over his torso and legs.

Keith only shuffles a little, his face now turned to the side, hair a mess of raven locks coming out of its braid.

Lance tucks one strand behind Keith's ear and caresses his cheek, thumb stroking his scar lightly and feeling the skin only a little coarse there.

He still marvels at how lucky he is to have such a perfect man in his life.

Without Keith he would probably still be in that limbo where no happiness shines, no sliver of hope beacons for him to find his way home.

But Keith found him there, mourning and aching and made it his mission to fix Lance's spirit until he could finally believe in the light again.

It took time, energy and patience but Keith never gave up; he never stopped trying for Lance.

And it had been that stubbornness, that resilience and that selflessness that brought him back from the depths of despair.

And it had also been those same traits, plus Keith's empathy, compassion and understanding that slowly glued Lance back together until he wasn't sure if his heart beat of its own accord or if it beat for Keith.

Eventually Lance learned it could do both.

(Though he admits it beats faster for Keith.)

Lance leans forward and plants a soft and delicate kiss on Keith's lips, just a peck that still sends his blood into a frenzy, butterflies flying on his stomach.

He still cannot believe he's allowed to do that and just remembering that those lips have traced all the lines of his body just the night before makes Lance close his eyes in complete and silent elation.

"Love you," he whispers at Keith's ear and hears him slur something in his sleep, the words nothing more than a groggy mumble.

But there's that soft smile tugging at Keith's lips, that gentle blush tinting his cheeks and Lance knows his words still flushes him even in his sleep.

It makes him feel giddy.

Lance returns to his position on the couch but shifts enough to be staring at Keith instead of the television. He wants to memorise all of him, all of these little moments together, wants to carve them deeply into his heart.

And just as Lance is about to close his eyes, the sound of a snap and a flash of blue light announces the sudden appearance of Kosmo who, unfortunately for Keith, materialises on top of him.

"Kosmo!" Keith complains finally jerking awake.

Lance is laughing, laughing as he couldn't before Keith saved him; as he never thought he could before Keith showed him he could.

And he let it wash over him just as he would the rain, his heart filling with all those emotions once lost to him, returned in the form of loving Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
